EP151
This is the the 151st episode of the Yo-kai Watch anime. It is written by Yuka Yamada and aired on It aired in Japan on January 6th, 2017. Segments Tomnyan's Japan Tour Meow: First New Year's (トムニャン　はじめてのお正月) Tomnyan drops by at Nate’s room with everyone lazing around declaring that today is his first time celebrating New Year’s in Japan. Tomnyan asks what’s it like to celebrate New Year’s with Nate replying lazing around is how it’s celebrated, much to the dismay of Tomnyan who wants something more active instead. Whisper suggests flying kites or playing Karuta, with Jibanyan chiming in saying to play Yo-kai Karuta, exciting Tomnyan to play it. Jibanyan, who is strangely very intimidating, takes out the Karuta set from Hidabat’s closet. He says some mystical words to open the set revealing some normal-looking cards. Jibanyan explains that whichever card they pick they must pick up the face card that the saying relates to, with the winner getting a New Year’s feast, and being ominous to what happens to the loser. Nate declares himself as the reader and proceeds to read the first card. Tomnyan reaches for the correct face card but Jibanyan gets it first, hitting it into Whisper’s forehead. After some squabble between the three Yo-kai Nate reads the next card, with Tomnyan winning this round. Nate reads another card regarding the Classic Yo-kai, Whisper gets to the face card first, catching it with his forehead and suffering two hits from Tomnyan and Jibanyan. The face card summons Boyclops, Lady Longnek and Pallysol who joins the game. Nate reads a card referring to So-Sorree, Tomnyan and Jibanyan leaps towards the face card in question but gets tangled in Lady Longnek’s neck, she then gets the sought after card. Boyclops then notices that Whisper touched the wrong card, with the three Classic Yo-kai and Jibanyan becoming aggressive about the penalty, which is to crush Whisper with a giant Karuta card. Whisper is now trapped in the now normal sized card, which Jibanyan gives to Nate to read. The Whisper card then flies out of the window and gets caught by a bird while the rest continue playing the game. After a while, Jibanyan is declared the winner, with him sharing his New Year’s feast with the other players. Somewhere in the forest, Whisper, who is still trapped in the card, is being used as part of a bird’s next. Yo-kai Kimetemaou (妖怪決めて魔王) The segment ends with Nate failing to summon No-Go Kart due to him being too far. Fubuki-hime and Komasan (ふぶき姫とコマさん) The segment ends with the Hot Clan meeting up with Blizzaria to give her the manju buns, with her freezing them in place and lecturing them for abandoning her. Yo-kai Debuts * Decidevible Characters Humans * Nathan Adams * Katie Forester * Sato * Bear * Eddie Yo-kai * Tomnyan * Jibanyan * Whisper * Hidabat * Boyclops * Lady Longnek * Pallysol * Blizzaria * Komasan * Komajiro * Swelterier * Blazion * Swelton * Sproink Summoned Yo-kai * No-Go Kart (Tempura roulette, lost) Running Gags * Jibanyan taking Karuta really seriously. * Cards getting stuck in Whisper's forehead. Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes (Japan) Category:Yo-kai Watch (OS)